This grant provides the vehicle through which medical, radiation, surgical oncologists, and pathologists at the University of California School of Medicine Davis, the University of California, Davis, Medical Center, Sacramento, and our outreach faculty in the Greater Sacramento Cancer Council may participate in activities of the Northern California Oncology Group. In order to facilitate these activities, the principal investigator, who is a medical oncologist, and the co-principal investigators for surgical oncology, radiation oncology, pathology, and outreach have developed a program which provides support for clinicians and pathologists engaging in the Northern California Oncology Group protocols and provides opportunities for clinicians to participate in various committees of NCOG. It is anticipated that, as additional protocols become active, upwards of 150 evaluable cases per year will be entered on NCOG protocols from the UCD program. Participation in NCOG activities include: 1) case material for Phase II, III, and IV protocols of NCOG; 2) chairmanship of important committees, including: a) chemotherapy, b) Hematology, c) Lung, and d) Gynecology, as well as participation of all specific disease committees of NCOG. Several protocols have been authored by faculty members from this center. In addition, two of the principal investigators (J. P. Lewis and N. C. Andrews) of this grant are active on the Executive Planning Committee of NCOG.